Ask LiveCast!
by InsaneAniMae
Summary: Ask Mei and Christoph some questions. Ask anything, but please remember the rating! They're willing and waiting to answer. LiveCasterShipping. Mini-stories included in every Chapter as well.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**: _I've seen these sort of things for a bunch of other stuff and it's always interested me a bit. But instead of just answering questions, I plan on writing mini stories with one each time! I hope this is successful, I imagine if it is it's going to be a lot of fun ^^ By the way, this is unrelated to anything I've written so far._

* * *

Mei: Hi everyone! My *mumbles the next word and blushes* boyfriend and I thought it might be fun to answer some questions from everyone. I think Christoph really liked the idea and said it sounded fun. So here we are waiting for some questions.

Christoph: Yeah, we're waiting. Until then, InsaneAniMae had a couple questions for us.

Mei: Really? Um, okay!

* * *

**InsaneAniMae**

Hehe, cuties. When did you first realize you had crushes on each other? Or just realized your feelings individually?

* * *

Mei: Hmm, I guess I realized I liked him when this blonde girl at a cafe tried flirting with him. I felt strangely jealous and it occurred to me I had developed a crush on him. I think I scared the girl a little too, I wasn't very polite to her afterwords. Christoph looked a little confused.

Christoph: Huh? So that's what that was about? Cute..

Mei: / Mhhhmmm.. I was being a brat though..

Christoph: For me it was when we met at the Ferris Wheel for the second time. One the Xtranceiver she was always so polite and cute. When I finally saw her again in person it made me nervous but happy at the same time. I was glad she kept calling after that. I slipped up once, she saw me in my work clothes. I felt like an idiot at first, but I'm glad she knows who I am now.

Mei: Well I'm glad too!

Christoph: She wasn't sure what to call me at first, but her name for me when we're out in public is Curtis still. It's fun to go out disguised still.

Mei: I think it's still kind of dorky of you.

Christoph: Yeah?

Mei: Cute though. *Big grin*

* * *

Mei stared uncomfortable at the blonde girl that walked straight up to Curtis. Something about the pretty girl really bugged her. Maybe she was a robber or something. Her friend talked with the girl and she took a seat with the two.

Mei impatiently tapped her foot against the ground and sipped her lemonade. She put her hands on her lap immediately so they wouldn't tap against the table. She really didn't understand way she felt so antsy and bothered by the girl. She watched Curtis smile at her and she clenched her teeth in annoyance.

She was jealous. Jealous of this girl that walked up and started took his attention away. She wasn't normally a needy, attention wanting brat but she was disturbed by this. She sighed and put her head on the table.

"Is something wrong Mei?" Curtis' voice sounded a little concerned. She glanced up to see worry in his eyes. They were nice to look at.

"Yah, ya alright girly?" The blonde had a slightly not caring but going to ask anyways attitude.

Mei snorted. "I'm fine, no need to strain yourselves worrying about me." She slid back in her seat. "I think I should go now. I remembered there's some tasks I was supposed to get done today."

The blonde had a smug look on her face. "That's too bad really."

"Mei.. Wait up!" Curtis stood up and walked to her side. "If you want, I can go with you. We hardly get to hang out and I wouldn't mind spending more time with you."

She blushed a little then nodded. "Er, if you really want."

"Of course!" He turned back to the other girl. "It was nice meeting you Sarah."

"Yeah, same here." She sounded a little disappointed but Curtis was paying more attention to Mei.

* * *

Mei: To answer that other question.. It was cheesy and romantic when we realized we liked each other that way. We didn't bother saying anything to each other for a while either.

Christoph: I wonder who was more nervous about confessing.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**: _:'D Okay, there was only one ask this Chapter, but I found a comic that kinda entertained me and fit the question really well. It's slightly different so yeah x3 I'll give you the link if you PM me, the links won't work on this darn document. It's actually reaaally cute._

* * *

Mei: Hm, we have a scenario question.

Christoph: Great, let's see it.

**DesinyHeart13**

**Here's a question...what would happen if Mei at Pokestar Studios had to do a**  
**movie with famous celebrity Christophe in a Romance film. This is when Mei and**  
**Curtis are beginning to date, not yet used to the romance factor. ( ; hope you**  
**can use this!**

Christoph: Didn't something like that happen? We starred in a movie with each other once.

Mei: Slightly different scenario.. We weren't quite dating yet. I really might not have noticed if that was the case. I would probably be too busy thinking of Curtis then noticing Christoph.

Christoph: I probably would have babbled to much and ended up slipping something in the end.

Mei: Awkwardly cute!

Christoph: Um.. Thanks.. *Turns away to hide his embarrassment*

Mei: Ehehehe, I enjoy embarrassing him. :3

* * *

"Hey, so you know all those really popular love story movies? The one the French director develops?" Christoph's manager questioned him. The man looked a little more than excited about something. The big, goofy grin told him there was some good news.

"Yeah, I've seen most of them." Thanks to his mother being obsessed with the romantic stuff. He also enjoyed/hated the ones his friend were in. He was pretty sure it was petty to be jealous of a fake romance but it was good acting. He was slouched comfortably in a recliner.

His manager nodded enthusiastically. "Great, well Amora Primera Vista signed you up for a movie. They were practically begging for a new face. And you're popular among many groups, they're hoping to bring in a good revenue this time. They already picked out a co-star as well. You're starting in a couple days."

Christoph's sigh came out much loud than intended. "I wish you had at least asked me before agreeing, but at least there's nothing else you threw at me."

His manager looked a little awkward. "Is introducing your co-star throwing something at you?" He glanced at the door, knowing that a girl was waiting patiently to meet Christoph. She seemed fairly calm and level-headed.

"Well kind of." He did another exasperated sigh. "But I'll meet her anyways. It would be rude to say no, since she's been waiting." He stood up from the chair and straightened out his hair. He hated having to use so much gel in it, but it was a look the fans loved.

"Please come in Miss Black."

Christoph froze dead in his tracks and tried to contain himself. He should have known it would be her, she's already been in three romance movies. Everyone found her acting in the movies enchanting. For some reason his manager caught onto his strange behavior and distracted her for a bit. Finally he got a hold of himself and focused on their conversation.

"We're so glad to have you here. You have a great career rising as a movie star and trainer."

"Thank you! Acting is a lot of fun but training is much more fun. Although a couple on my team are pretty fond of being movie stars." She replied. She bowed to Christoph when he moved over. "Hello! I'm Mei Black. I'm going to be working with you for a while. It's very nice to meet you and I hope we can become good friends." Her smile was the same as usual, lovable and childish as ever. Of course it had him blushing a little.

"Yeah, I hope so too. Well I'm Christoph. Are you challenging the Elite Four anytime soon?" He managed to keep himself in check as he talked. He was positive he was shaking all over and he hoped she hadn't noticed. Luckily she was paying much attention and instead was staring at the ground.

"Oh, nope! I still have a couple badges to earn, work and acting kind of keep me busy some days. I'm hoping to get to Opelucid City sometime this week. I'll see Iris again there I think. She's been insisting we get together soon. I don't really know her all that well but she's nice." Mei giggled a little. "Whoops, sorry I've been rattling on. You hardly have said anything, but you kind of remind me of a friend." She say much after that but watched Christoph's manager. "Speaking of work, I have leave for it soon. It was nice meeting both of you. I really hope we can cooperate well filming this movie, I'm looking forward to it!" She chimed, then blushed for some reason.

"It was nice meeting you too, I'm sure it'll be fun filming with you as well." He replied and looked uncomfortable when her blush deepened. She left without another word, giving him a strange look. When the door closed his manager turned to him curiously.

"What was that all about? Something important I should know about?" The man questioned quickly.

Christoph's face turned red as well. "Nothing you need to worry about, something that, um, needs to remain in this room, okay? Don't get any silly ideas in your head." His laugh sound uncomfortable and he jumped in surprise when the door slammed open.

"Oi! Green-bean, rumor has it you're starring in a Romance film with Mei Black, is that true?" His pink-haired co-worker barged in, eyeing him critically. Her hands were on her hips and she had a look in her eyes.

"How did you already hear about that?"

"Same manager, DUH."

The manager just shrugged, positive he never said anything to her but went along with it. It was never fun getting involved with their arguments, they never ended well.

"Well, I am, I just, uh, met her." Nancy was well aware of his phone calls with Mei. She cornered him about it one day. Everyday she nagged him about not being in an actual relationship with the other teen.

Nancy made a funny snorting noise. "Good. I have to ask our manager a question now, his assistant has been complaining about all these phone calls she's been getting."

* * *

Christoph: When I think about it I think Nancy had something to do with the movie situation.

Mei: Hehe, I guess I have to thank her sometime. I'm glad I'm friends with her. She's so nice and she's practically your sister.

Christoph: She's a lovable pain in the butt.

* * *

**A/N**: _*Casually posts and moves along*_


	3. Chapter 3

Mei: Hey..

Christoph: She worked a little late last night, so she might be a little sleepy. I persuaded her to stay up long enough to answer the questions we got. Let's get to this then! It's another question from DesinyHeart13! Hey Desiny, nice to hear from you again! C:

Mei: 'Sup Desiny? :'D

**DesinyHeart13**

**Ok! Here's a different one. I know Mei is more outgoing or so, so has she ever**  
**tried putting their relationship a bit further? And not anything that seems**  
**naughty! Tee-hee!**

Mei: Oh, I'm not that outgoing, heehee. -Is actually a big dork when it comes to romance-

Christoph: Yeah, she's much more outgoing in our relationship. She was actually the one that kissed me first. I'll admit she leaves me feeling a little timid. We fell off the bench and got yelled at by some security in the Musical Theater.

Mei: Ehehehe, that was a little embarrassing, especially since Belle walked in and kind of ogled at us.

Christoph: She had an entire Magikarp thing going on. Did even know we were dating?

Mei: I think I mentioned it to her.

Christoph: You think?

Mei: Stoooop laughing at me and get the other question you dummy.

Christoph: Alright, alright. Ni Mats, a new face here! How's it going?

**Ni Mats**

** This is an awesome story, so I have a question**  
**Has Curtis ever completed his invite, of having Mei to join him fishing in the**  
**"nice fishing spot" he found? Thank you, I hope you can use this one**!

Christoph: Fishing! my favorite thing ever!

Mei: That was a really weird date..

Christoph: I thought it was pretty fun!

Mei: Stop pouting. It was really fun I suppose.

* * *

"Do you you remember me telling you about that fishing spot?" Curtis' voice was a little choppy and the screen was half-covered by static. "I kinda invited you to go with me one day. Sorry about the video quality, I always have bad signal."

Mei chuckled in response. "Yes, I remember you saying that a while ago, what about it?" She was in her room watching TV. It was a rare time for her, plenty of free time to go around. No training, no work, just relaxing. In fact it was one in the afternoon and she was still in her pajamas.

"Well I know you were saying you have a couple days off and I was hoping you'd want to take a trip with me. I mean, you might like fishing and all, but it could be fun." He sounded a little embarrassed and the video ended, leaving her with only his voice. "Craaap. I'm surprised I didn't lose the call completely."

"Yeah, me too. About your question, sounds like a lot of fun! Where should I meet you?" Mei sat up on her bed and stretched. She was getting a bit restless from being lazy. Plus she never got to hangout with him in person much, why not jump the gun?

"Undella Town."

"Undella? Alright, I'll be at the Pokemon Center in about an hour or so. See you!" She hurriedly ended the call and hopped out of bed. Mei was certain she had some really nice clothes but what would be good for fishing? She peered into her cabinet. A couple of dresses, skirts, dressy shirts. It wasn't like they were going out for dinner.

After some thinking she pulled out her usual leggings and a long skirt. The skirt was a nice rose color and had a matching sweater to go with it. Underneath was a white tank top. She contemplated a while and exchanged the leggings for a pair of black shorts to wear underneath. It was a little warm outside. When she was finally satisfied with her looks she ran out of the house.

As she called out her Braviary, her mother poked her head out the kitchen window. "Where you heading out to?"

"Meeting a friend!"

"A guy?"

"..."

"Self defense lesson."

Mei slapped her own face. "Mooom, no, just no." She hopped on her Pokemon carefully. "Bye, have fun, see you later." She split before her mother could say anything else. Emiko was a bit overwhelming when it came to parenting.

_Later_

"Did I mention you look nice?" Curtis gulped nervously.

Mei giggled a little. She was glad she wasn't the only anxious one on the trip. "Yeah, you've said it a couple times. Thank you again."

"Oops, sorry, you must think I'm a dork. I hope your clothes don't get to wet though." He muttered with worry.

"I'm wearing shorts and a tank top under this outfit. If I need to, I can just remove the top layer." Mei said calmly, trying to keep a blush off her face. She made that sound a little awkward.

Curtis blushed a little as well but understood what she met. "Have you ever fished before?"

"Um, nope! I've met a couple fishers that tried giving me fishing rods but I think my mom has hid them from me. We cleaned out my stuff recently and stole a bunch of stuff." She chuckled a little. Her mother probably stuffed things in the cramped little attic they had.

"Great. Glad I brought a couple of rods, I can show you some tricks." Curtis' face lit up with excitement.

_Even Later_

"Okay, when you feel a pull you need to reel in. If it's a big bite, I'll come and help you." Curtis explained a few more things. "You good?"

"Yup! Thanks!" Mei focused on the water, holding onto the rod tightly. He chuckled a little at her earnest expression, casting his own reel. It was silent a few minutes as both of them concentrated. "You don't get a chance to fish often, do you?" she questioned in hopes of starting a conversation.

"Not nearly as much as I'd like to. Work leaves me busy and I always want to spend time with my family. I feel guilty when the workload is heavy. I think my mom worries a lot about me." His tone seemed resentful. "I guess I like my job enough to stick with it. The people are nice and just as close as family." Curtis suddenly hopped to his feet. "Big bite!"

Mei got up as well, moving to his side to watch. He was really into it. His face was steady, attention completely focused on the catch. "Urk, can you help me? Grab onto the rod, um fishing rod, and pull!"

She nodded, clamping her hands on the fishing equipment. Both of them pulled together, heaving and huffing. Over the effort they could hear splashing and then a loud thud. The rod feel to the ground as both of them turned to see the catch.

"Um... That is the fattest Magikarp have ever seen."

"I didn't think you could catch them here, weird!" Curtis looked at the enlarged fish Pokemon. "I wonder if it had a trainer that left it." He touched the Pokemon light and it flopped. It started flopping rapidly and a glowing appeared around it's body. "What the heck?"

"Let's get back in the water! I really have a bad feeling about this!" She tugged him and the both started tugging the Pokemon. "So heavy, what does it eat?"

They barely reached the water before the Pokemon's form started to change. A huge monster roared.

"Holy shoot, biiiig Gyarados. You catching it?"

"Should I?"

"You fished for it."

"Right." Curtis called out an Emolga and it cuddled up to him.

Mei handed him some ultra balls. "I have confidence in you." She leaned in and kissed him on the cheek. "Good luck!"

_One Epic Battle Later (the author refuses to describe because she sucks at writing :u)_

Emolga snored quietly on Curtis's lap. Poor thing had quite the battle.

"Congrats! That was fun to watch, you looked really into it!"

"It helped that you cheered me on."

* * *

Mei: And the too dorks sat happily to watch the sunset end. Wooo!

Christoph: Dorks with pride.

Mei: Next question?

**Epic-Pachirisu15**

**I have a question la**

**Has Curtis met Hugh yet? If so, what does he think of him? hope you use this**  
**question, update soon!**

Christoph: ...

Mei: Um?

Christoph: Do I have to answer?

Mei: Yes.

Christoph: Um, we met. I really don't think he liked me and my opinion on him is.. He's alright, minus the yelling and being a complete jealous a-

Mei: No.

Christoph: Okay.

Mei: Caaaalm down.

Christoph: If there wasn't for the fact he was "in love" with Mei or if he acted cooler about us dating, I could see us being friends. But no.

Mei: Time for an exasperated sigh. (Siiiiiigh) Please get to the next question! Thank you Epic-Pachirisu15! c:

**TheVampireStalkerAlexander**

**Ok, so Christophe, what would you do if Your fans found out about you dating**  
**Mei and they all wanted her out of the picture? And Mei what would you do if**  
**the same was happening to him? Would the two of you go to high lengths to save**  
**each other?**

Mei: Hmm... Serperior would be his body guard, she knows I value Christoph too much to let some crazy people get a hold of him. No one will touch him. Nope. If anyone threatens him, they will face the wrath of a 118lb woman.

Christoph: I'm kind of flattered you'd send Serperior to protect me. Although you're too cute to be intimidating. (And tiny)

Mei: What was that?

Christoph: Um, nothing. If she was in any immediate danger, I have friends on the force that would be willing to help. I'm pretty sure if she worked with her Pokemon, she could defend herself well enough. Whether she'll admit it or not, she's pretty tough. But I'd still be worried no matter what. Fans can be very scary and extreme. It's really ridiculous what happens. I would love to have a public relationship but there'd be no privacy.

Mei: It would drive me up the wall be bothered by people. I'm glad having fans and stuff but my life isn't out their for the entire world to be sticking it's nose into... (Yawn)

Christoph: Well, someone is sleepy. Ask us some questions and we'll answer! Thanks to everyone who asked questions, it's greatly appreciated!

* * *

**A/N**: _Guh, I'm late with everything, sorry. Recently there were exams so I had fun dealing with that and panicking over grades. And my writing muse chooses when it wants to appear. ._. (Also I've gotten into Homestuck recently!) If my updates are slow I really apologize. I hope you enjoyed the chapter and everything. C:_


End file.
